Makoto Sako
'Makoto Sako '''is a member of JP's and Yamato's right-hand woman. Character Outline Appearance Makoto is a woman with dark navy, and slightly short, hair with dark navy eyes. She wears a JP's uniform with a bright yellow mini skirt, black tights, and high length white boots. Personality Makoto seems to be a frigid, strong, and serious woman. In reality, she is prone to doubting herself and has a good sense of manners. She is compassionate about helping and saving people to the point that, although loyal to JP’s, she questions the morality of their conduct. However, she forced herself to put this thought behind her and carry out the order given to her as she had lost faith in the world and believed that Yamato's way is the only method to ensure a better future. Plot Overview History During her school years, she used to be a candidate representative of Japan for syncronized swimming, but an accident left a permanent scar on her body, ending her dream. Sometimes afterward, two years before the story take place, Makoto was an agent of the state until she received another injury that stopped her from continuing her job. However, JP's found and recruited her. When she first met Yamato, she's surprised to find out that someone very young is the one who has been pulling the strings from behind. She then asked Yamato why he chose her, a mere civilian, but Yamato cut of her off, saying that it was irrelevant since he only acknowledges those who are capable and saw that unlike others, she seems competent, asking her does she has the resolve to know the world's secret. She agreed and joined JP's, swearing to always follow Yamato. During these times, she also knows Ronaldo, and something seems to have happened between them before Ronaldo left JP's. 1st Day, Sunday Melancholy Makoto first appears when she convinced a public service to entrust the situation to JP's. Later at night, she witnesses Hibiki summoning Byakko and defeated Dubhe, surprised that he is able to summon a powerful demon. Under the chief's order, she arrested Hibiki, Daichi, and Io after Dubhe is defeated and takes them to the Diet Building where JP's base is located underground. She then takes Hibiki to their command room where she reveals that JP's is an organization that defend Japan from mythical creatures like demons and ghosts and explains that they have turns magic into mathematical formulas to summon demons long ago. She then introduces Hibiki to JP's leader, Yamato Hotsuin. She explains further that the Demon Summoning App is not something that civillians should have and they are still investigating it. After Yamato reveals about Septentriones' invasion that requires demons to defeat them, Makoto asked for Hibiki's assistance. 2nd Day, Monday's Turmoil Makoto takes Hibiki, Daichi, and Io to Ariake after Hibiki made a deal that he won't even consider cooperating if Daichi and Io are not freed. On their way, however, the bridge cannot be used and they opts to stop at nearby shelter. Daichi asks Makoto that they could use JP's facilities to evacuate civillians, but Makoto says that JP's is not like police or any public services, they have their own mission, causing Daichi to say that they are only saving themselves. Makoto then returns their cell phones, telling them to call if they need something. Outside, she ponders of her own decision to help the people or not. When a group of Itsumades appears from a cell phone that run amoks, Makoto saves Hibiki from Itsumades attack with her demon, Power. While Hibiki fend off the Itsumades, she and Power looks for the cell phone that running amock. She found the cell phone and breaks it at the same time as Byakko defeats the Itsumades. She then takes Hibiki, Daichi, and Io back to JP's base after they decided to join JP's. While Hibiki, Daichi, Io, Hinako, and Keita fights demons that summoned by a cracker to destroy the barrier surrounding Osaka, Makoto gives instruction along with Yamato from Tokyo. When the barrier disappeared and Merak made its attack on Tsuutenkaku, Makoto explains the plan to fight Merak, and didn't allow Hibiki to go to where Hinako is, knowing he isn't thinking clearly due to the grief over Keita's death, but Hibiki just ignores her and goes. After Merak is defeated, they received report that JP's Nagoya branch has been taken over by former JP's member, Ronaldo Kuriki, and Hibiki is nowhere to be found. Makoto secretly helps Daichi and Io snuck into JP's train to Nagoya in order to find Hibiki. While receiving the information of JP's Nagoya branch status' she tells her opinion to Yamato that they may have pushed Hibiki too far since he's just a civillian, but Yamato reminds her that she is also once was a civillian and it cannot be used as an excuse, stating further that status and rank are irrelevant and they must do whatever they can to deal with the situation. Fumi suggests for Makoto to rest since she has been working long enough and the insurgents won't move until tomorrow. Makoto declines until Yamato orders her to. While taking a bath, she reminisced her past when she is first recruited by Yamato to be JP's member, and reminds herself had Yamato not recruited her, she won't become the person she is now and she has swore that she would follow him. 3rd Day, Tuesday's Disquet She covers for Daichi and Io when a member raised a question of their whereabouts and the possibility that they are running away, telling them not to bother with it and she would handle it personally. After Yamato defeats Phecda, she scolds Yamato for doing something so dangerous and questions why he would do something that far. When Alcor and Bifrons appears, she and JP's members tried to identify them, thinking they are demons, but there are no digital summoning signatures, making Makoto thinks that there are still things that Yamato hadn't told her. 4th Day, Wednesday's Changes She welcomes Fumi who arrived from Osaka. On their way to take a medical examination, Makoto reviews what happened so far, making Fumi asked does Hibiki really that special for Yamato to personally come to rescue him. Makoto replied that Hibiki has become an important weapon, which upsets her. During the examination, she asked Fumi why they're suddenly having a physical check up for all staff. Fumi assures her that they're just checking things out. When the operation against Megrez starts, she is in charge of giving instructions of their plan and ordered for the civilians around the are to be evacuated. Fumi, who is with her, reminds her that the Septentrione's destruction takes the first priority, but Makoto still order to do so. She then connects to the base at Nagoya, explaining the plan's outline against Megrez, entrusting it to Ronaldo and his team. She then contacts Hibiki, Daichi, and Io, who are in terminal to transport to Osaka. Hibiki tells her that they are no longer members of JP's, an answer that Makoto accepts and responds that she's putting their hope to them as a friend. She picks up Fumi in her room to be on her position. Fumi tells her that she has found a sacrfice for Lugh, Io, surprising Makoto. During the battle with Megrez, she gives commands to Team Osaka and Team Nagoya, informing them of Megrez' abilities and movements. After Megrez is defeated, she's saddened by Ronaldo, Otome, and Joe's death. She then watches with Yamato, Fumi, and all JP's members in command center as the Void started to engulf Tokyo, wondering why humanity is given such a hard trial. 5th Day, Thursday's Shock Makoto calls Airi and Hinako, explaning that they need them to summon two specific demons in order to shot down the fifth Septentrione, Alioth. She then explains to Hibiki, who objected that only Hinako and Airi the ones to go to Sapporo, that Alioth appears within ionsphere and their demons' attack won't be able to reach that high, so they need Hinako as a dancer to summon Shiva, and Airi as a sex appeal to summon Kama. The summonings are successful and Alioth is shot down by Shiva's Pasupata, destroying the core. However, this caused Alioth's shell to crash Sapporo, killing every people living there except JP's members who have been evacuated. At night, along with other surviving summoners, she is having a dinner, though like everyone else except Fumi, she's rather reluctant at eating and only listening as Yamato reveals everything that he knew as well his goal. Afterwards, she goes to Io's room, informing her that the next mission tomorrow requires her to be sacrificed. 6th Day, Friday's Partings Makoto observes in command center along with JP's members and other surviving summoners as Io is possessed by Lugh and the Dragon Shakko is released, swallowing Mizar a whole. Daichi begs Makoto to stop, but Makoto tells him that it was too late and asks him to accept it. When Io is fully possessed by Lugh and make its way to the Diet Building where they are in, Daichi and Hinako angrily questions Makoto for making Io agreed to become a sacrifice, accussing her and JP's for forcing her, though Fumi proves that they have Io's consent in writing. Makoto expresses her own guilt for using such a way, but claims that personal feelings must be pushed aside for greater good. Daichi, however, won't buy her reason, retorting that JP's just want to save themselves. After Hibiki saved Io, she is seen with Fumi, who had programmed their cell phones with Nicaea since it's much stronger than their summoning program. Makoto thanked Fumi for everything she had done, to which Fumi replies that she only did so because she liked it. 7th Day, Saturday's Variances Makoto gathers all the summoners (except Hibiki) to fight the seventh Septentrione, Benetnasch. She encourages the entire JP's members not to lose by reminding what they have done and tells the rest of the summoners that they can hate her for what she had done, but they need to work together. All of them then are set to fight Benetnasch. She summons Pallas Athena along with other summoners who summoned their own demons and able to inflict damages on Benetnasch until it unleashes sound waves that forcefully sending their demons back to their cell phones. Fumi uses Trumpeter to null Benetnasch's sound wave and infroms Makoto about this. Shortly, however, Makoto received Fumi's death clip and immediately tells her to run, but Benetnasch already notices her. As her last words, Fumi tells Makoto to watch the rest in her place as Benentnasch shoots its beam, killing Fumi. Enraged by Fumi's death, she intended to attack with Power, but finds that Power is also healing. She then realizes that they cannot summon new demons until it finished healing. Unable to hold on against Benetnasch's attack to protect all of them, Yamato lowers the barrier to himself, leaving Makoto and the others defenseless. She escapes with Daichi, Io, and Hinako from Benetnasch's next attacks. While covering from explosion, Hinako is trapped among Megrez's bombs and is killed while Makoto, Io, and Daichi could only watch. As another attack arrives, Makoto quickly tells Io and Daichi to run, but they are quickly cornered. Hibiki arrives on time to protect the three of them just before the explosion. She, Io, and Daichi takes cover while watching Hibiki and Yamato continue to struggle against Benetnasch. In the nick of time, Daichi summons Black Frost, surprising Makoto and the rest as she comments that it's stronger than her Pallas Athena and Yamato's Baal. With Daichi, Hibiki, and Yamato works together, they able to finally kill Benetnasch. Last Day, Sunday's Fruitions Makoto received Yamato's death clip and decides to go help him, something that Hibiki, Daichi, and Io, against. Makoto apologizes to them for what she had done under Yamato's order and doesn't think she'll be able to make up for it. Regardless she doesn't know whether her orders are right or not, she has decided that she will follow Yamato no matter what happens to her. Io asked does she loved Yamato, but Makoto simply replies that she made it sounds foolish. She reveals that she had lost hope in the world until Yamato found her, giving her a sense of purpose. Though, she's aware that in living for his purpose, she may have just been avoiding things. If there's a future that he wishes, she wants to make it happen and she has no future to speak of, much to Hibiki's frustration. She admits that she just relying on someone else's decision, proving that she's a weak human being, but she truly thinks that Yamato is her hope. Checking that Pallas Athena still hasn't recovered, she summons Power. At the same time, Hibiki, Io, and Daichi receives Makoto's death clip. Despite knowing this, it doesn't shake her decision to go and assist Yamato, reminding Hibiki's own words that the death clip can be avoided, but Hibiki retorts that going without any plan is too dangerous. Makoto agrees with him, but she had always been prepared to sacrifice her own life and will have no regret if it's for Yamato's sake. Hibiki, Daichi, and Io try to stop her but she refuses, complimenting Hibiki for being quite intelligent, but that also makes him unable to understand her feelings. Before departing, she tells Hibiki her last request for him to take care of Yamato in her place. She arrives on time to save Yamato from Alcor's attack, using Power to distract Alcor until Alcor quickly defeats Power and launches a finishing blow to Yamato. Makoto stands in front of Yamato, using herself as a shield to protect him, taking the attack in his stead that fatally injuring her. Before she dies, she tells Yamato that he is her reason to live and thanks him, shocking Yamato. Once the world is restored by Polaris to the day just before the invasion begin through Hibiki's wish, Fumi is seen in the middle of her work receiving an e-mail from Makoto that tells her good work and invites her to hang out at weekend. Makoto is then last seen along with Yamato in the limousine as they left the Diet Building. She gets confused when Yamato suddenly comments that it's a good day shortly after meeting Hibiki, but Yamato assures her not to think about it since he's just stating what on his mind. Demon *'Power: ' Makoto's signature demon. It hasn't shown any other abilities other than it uses its sword to slash through its enemies and its shield to defend. *'Pallas Athena: '''Makoto's second demon and one of high class demons in the series. It focuses on physical attack, using its spear to pierce through its enemies. Trivia *Her favorite foods are omurice and parfait. Category:Female characters Category:Character